tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Incline Targets of Opportunity
AND |Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Incline }} You can earn special ranks and commendations by taking advantage of opportunities on the battlefield. Keep and eye out for Targets of Opportunity throughout Torden Incline, and try to complete them all! Complete all 8 Targets of Opportunity Hammer of Incline Kill 50 Lashers. AFS Titan Destroy 20 Stalkers. Kill 100 Flaregashers Kill 100 Flaregashers. Kill 15 Predators Destroy 15 Predators. Kill 50 Nitroglazers Destroy 50 Nitroglazers. Kill Bane Caretakers Kill 50 Caretakers. Kill 300 Bane Kill 300 Thrax Soldiers. Kill all 4 Four Horsemen Kill The Four Horsemen. Briefing Captain Caruthers: : Ya here to gawk, or are ya here to fight, soldier? Not everythin' out there needs to be spoon fed to ya in order for ya to kill it, scout, or take it over! Opportunities are out there, ya just gotta grab 'em by the short hairs and make 'em yours! : Maybe ya got the stones to make a name for yourself! Maybe even get an "atta-boy" or two placed in your permanent record! Actions speak louder than gum-flappin', so make it happen for yoourself and the AFS! : Keep your eyes peeled out there on the battlefield and you'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes. BOOYAH! Debriefing Captain Caruthers: : Well slap me silly and call me Sally, you done made me proud, soldier! I thought for sure you'd curl up into a ball and wizz yourself, but ya proved me wrong. Ya made a difference out there by taking the initiative, and you'll be remembered for that, especially in this crap-hole called Torden Plains. : I'm here to say, we need more soldiers like you. Gimme an army of your kind and we'll make the Bane nothing more than bug soup! Enemies Lashers can be found in Pax Oasis around -400,164,-299. Theres a road section from 140, 20 to -200, 20, where 3 Stalkers spawn quite frequently. The road goes along the southern edge of the raintree forest. One end connects to the Ortho-Plains Post road, the other with Nyxroq Trench. At -169, 23 a single Stalker will spawn as you approach along the road. This road has 2 other stalkers further towards the east. If you have problems finding Predators then you are not looking hard enough, there are plenty around the centre of the map as well as at the Nyxroq Trench and if you get the flashpoint quest for predators then those count as well for your tally. There is a pack of 6 flaregashers spawning at (-150, +280, +450). They can also be found in various places in the raintree forest, including around -97,275,152... sit on the crest of the hill and you can pick them off as they spawn on either side of you, but be advised some mini-bosses spawn around here, too, so they'll fight the flaregashers and can killsteal. Nitroglazers are aplenty. There are large numbers east of the three logos shrines below Ortho. Another good area is just west of the bane encampment west of Badlands. Category:Targets of Opportunity